Operation Bait
by KeJae
Summary: Neal goes undercover to bait corrupt government personnel, particularly his father's organization. What will James do in response and how will this effect Neal and the others? (Rating for general description of violence).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

I was born Neal George Bennett to a seemingly happy and normal family.

When I was three years old, my father was revealed to be a dirty cop who had been pulled into the local corruption. His decline had started with skimming money off of the top at busts, expanded to mob work when he was caught, and eventually led to murder. After his arrest, our family fell apart with him going into state's evidence while my mom and I went into Wit-sec.

Growing up, I knew myself as Danny Brooks, the son of a hero cop and a bereaved widow. Mom had 'checked out' and become a ghost in my life so Ellen, my father's former partner, stepped up. She was placed with my family at her request and had made it her life goal to watch over me.

Over the years, Ellen made sure I pursued my interests in computers, art, track, and law enforcement. In addition to that, she kept me busy with dance, gymnastics, fencing, and martial arts. Her intent was to make me a law abiding citizen with the hope that I would pursue something other than law enforcement as a career.

There were still a lot of struggles growing up though. Ellen did her best to cover the gaps that mom left, but she couldn't be around all of the time. This left me to find a way to school, make sure I had lunch money, and to bear certain responsibilities on my own. Although I managed, my methods weren't always legal. This meant that I forged bus passes to get to school, pool sharked for money, and made my own fake IDs long before high school. It was inevitable that Ellen learned what I was doing, but she couldn't always help me. Instead, she settled on discouraging me from going beyond the necessary in actions such as following my peers into under aged drinking, but turned a blind eye when I did it to tend banking for paying the bills.

When I turned eighteen, I learned the truth of my past. I couldn't stay in that life, so I left the system officially. The Marshals created Bryce Larkin, warned me that they were aware of my felonies, and told me to take legal paths now or face legal measures. With no need to cover for my mom and being a legal adult, it was easy to keep straight.

Striking out on my own, I went off to college. For the first time, I was free to choose my own path and life was my oyster.

Once I was on campus, it didn't take me long to meet my friend Chuck. He became my best friend, we became roommates, and we created a future. Our plan was to start a computer company after graduation and I was to create the graphics while we would be designing and programming games. I had a friend, freedom, and a future. My life was set.

Then during junior year, one of my professors called me in for a meeting. He offered me a new version of my old dream to work in law enforcement so we talked options, ironed out a contract, and I became an agent for the CIA.

* * *

My life changed after that and got even more complicated.

Early on in my working career, Director Graham teamed up with the directors of the FBI and Marshals to put together what was dubbed, Operation Bait. To work the operation, they created the character Neal George Caffrey and used my real Wit-sec history, but when I stepped into character, the college graduate and agent Bryce Larkin didn't exist. Those secrets were to keep me safe as I could protect myself better than expected. The purpose was for me to be bait for my father's organization by being dangled in the relative open as a helpless con to see who bit.

Despite the dangers that entailed, I was game for anything to protect my mom and Ellen.

* * *

In order to play a believable con, the bosses assigned a white hat criminal to show me the ropes.

Mozzie grew up on the streets and learned that his parents were spies who abandoned him at a Detroit orphanage before going on a mission. After learning of his heritage, he further discovered that they were killed in action. Determined to learn why, he continued to dig until he learned that they lacked critical street information.

When his snooping was discovered, he made a deal with the agents. In exchange for the full information on his parents, Mozzie would keep his freedom, share how he hacked the government data base, and he became a much needed street informant.

I was a well trained agent in the black ops field so I had the basic skills, but Mozzie went to work trying to teach me how to turn those abilities into a long con.

We started as agent and street legend, but eventually found enough common ground to really become friends. Admittedly, he did have issues trusting a suit while I had issues trusting a con, but despite our rough patches, we were able to embody our roles and have taken Caffrey into criminal history books.

* * *

Our first job together was to check out the fishy work of one Vincent Adler. The investigation was important for Mozzie to gather street information and it made for a means of us meshing our working techniques before we took on something like my father's cohorts.

It turned out that we drew the attention of another undercover agent named Kate Moreau. She and I tried to work our way into Adler's inner circle in the hopes of learning his plans. When that didn't work, we teamed up and completed all three of our jobs as a team.

After a while though, Kate and I broke up, she was assigned to go after Adler alone, and I was sent in a different direction

I was still assigned to work with Mozzie from time to time in order to keep my alias alive for later, but my new assignment was for me to be partnered with Sarah and run international missions. Eventually, Sarah and I were working well together professionally, but we were lonely in our personal lives which made it easy to start dating.

Then a lot happened at once.

Fulcrum started messing with my file so I was pulled from Operation Bait and redirected to go after them in Operation Sandwall.

In order to do that, Kate helped me out. She had been allowing the FBI to monitor her location and Peter used that to set a trap. I walked in and had a quick meeting with Kate before the FBI raided.

There had been a breakthrough in the Adler case so Kate was going to pursue it and leave updates on her weekly 'visit.' Mozzie was going to go back to doing his work until contacted, and I was going through the justice system for a while.

As the case progressed, I worked to integrate myself with Fulcrum. Then when the case was finished and my sentence was read, I officially 'went rogue.'

When I stole the Intersect, I knew that I was changing my life… if not ending it. Sarah would be left believing that I was a traitor, Chuck would hate me more for messing with his life again, Orion would be angry that I involved his son, and Casey would shoot to kill. Even if I ultimately survived, I would either be dead, a traitor, or an even worse friend to everyone who knew me as Bryce.

Fortunately, I did survive.

After a year in captivity, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey rescued me on accident. They turned me in to the bosses and I was taken to a base for interrogation. Since I knew that I could trust Chuck, and I wanted to see how he was doing, I refused to speak to anyone but him. He came, and I only made him hate me more by using him for my escape. Still, he cleared my name once I managed to get the message of Sandwall to him.

Returning to the field, I was given multiple tasks. On one hand, I was the decoy for the Intersect and kept Fulcrum busy on an international chase, while on the other hand I did some of my time in prison to keep up appearances and to help Kate.

When Chuck was freed from the Intersect, I was brought back to take his place.

Since I was around, I was able to help protect Chuck's family when his sister's wedding was attacked. Then when we had neutralized the threat, I went back to my assignment while the others went to work getting Ellie married.

It was amusing to watch Casey and his black ops team trying to plan a wedding. Unfortunately, my amusement at their predicament meant that the colonel wrangled me in to help… or take over really. Suddenly I was working with Chuck's information on Ellie and Ellen's training to be a classic gentleman. Compared to playing Caffrey, this was a cake walk. Besides, it was nice to repair some of the damage that I had done to the family.

After my last meeting with Orion, I went on to my assignment of being the next Intersect. When I walked into the Intersect facility though, I could feel my nerves humming. Every instinct screamed that something was terribly wrong. Then the traitor among us signaled his companions and the battle began.

Despite being shot in the back, I was still able to stagger into the room and locked the enemy out. That meant that my protection team was left to do their job in fending the enemy off. I feared they could be overwhelmed, and I couldn't get up to destroy the Intersect.

Then Chuck fell in to the rescue.

I was glad that Orion had warned the team, but I didn't want Chuck involved again. With no other choice available though, I gave him my gear and faded into oblivion, again.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and choosing to favorite :D

For those who may not have read my previous note on this story, I was stressed when I wrote this at work so I get mean later. However, I do promise to give it a happy ending :D

Since I'm actually remembering this again, I would like to note that I do not own White Collar or Chuck and that as usual, I am simply playing in one of my favorite sandboxes :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the box again. At first, I thought that Fulcrum had taken me, but I was quickly corrected… The Ring was the next level up in the corruption food chain, and I had graduated.

They told me that Chuck had replaced me as the Intersect. That meant the team would be struggling as a result.

Sarah and I may have broken up, but we both agreed that Chuck needed to keep his humanity. With Chuck advancing into an agent, Sarah would be upset, which would make Chuck upset, and Casey would want the team functioning without getting their 'girly feelings' involved. Despite their problems, they would work it out for themselves, they had to.

Personally, my life was miserable.

The Ring tended my injuries until I had healed. Then they threw me into an isolation cell in the hopes of breaking me, or at least weakening me. They didn't know that I have spent most of my life in virtual isolation, so they were surprised at how well I held up. Their next step was to try and torture information out of me. It turned out that they had only tended my injuries to increase the amount of time that they could try and get me to talk. I never broke. When I faded into oblivion again, I was relieved that I could protect my friend to the end.

* * *

This time was a reverse of circumstances. I died in the hands of the enemy, but I was revived by the allies.

General Beckman was waiting for me when I regained consciousness. She updated me on the team, filled me in on my situation, and told me that Bryce Larkin would remain dead unless needed.

Once I recovered, I was reassigned back to playing Caffrey.

We picked the role back up with me in prison. Due to the risks of me being killed permanently, the general directed me to pick up a partnership with Peter.

Kate, Mozzie, and I came up with the plan for me to run after Kate. She had made contact with Adler, but something was wrong so we wanted the FBI to be aware of impending trouble.

It mostly worked. I was given a work release, but no one thought she was really in trouble yet. Unfortunately, by the time others realized she was really in danger, it was too late.

Kate's death sent Adler after me in a bad way.

Suddenly corrupt FBI, former Special Forces, and any paid thug that Adler could send started showing up. Peter did his best to help me fend off the attacks and we kept most of them at bay.

I had government support for each crime that I committed to keep my role, but Mozzie decided he wanted more freedom. The treasure proved irresistible to Mozzie, so he couldn't help but steal it.

That injured my relationship with Peter, brought other danger, and made my cover hard to protect.

When Keller was fighting Peter, I allowed myself to break all of the rules and allowed Bryce to show through. Peter was emotional and losing the fight, so I intervened.

Since Keller took credit for the treasure theft, Mozzie actually stole it, and I took responsibility, Peter didn't pursue the situation any further.

Although Peter eventually forgave me, he had already set things into motion.

Agent Kramer wanted to catch the criminal and spare his protégée the pain of arresting a friend. When the situation changed, he saw an opportunity to protect a friend while making a personal gain. If he could force me to DC, then I wouldn't be a risk to Peter's career and he could benefit by an increase in his case solving rate. It was a win-win scenario, right?

What he didn't expect, was for Peter to have an issue with pushing a con around to a point of encouraging said con to run.

For my safety, I was instructed to run. The action kept with my character, followed Peter's lead, and gave us time to get around Kramer.

When Peter caught up to us on the island, he was invaluable by discovering who was living there. We teamed up and caught him, which took the bounty hunter off of my back, and gave me a means of going back to New York under my old agreements.

Things changed though. Peter was on suspension, so I didn't get to work with him directly. Instead, the team and I went to work while Peter got bored in Evidence.

Then when an old case of Peter's came up, we managed to sneak him in to help. While we solved the case, we worked on our trust, and I finally got to tell him some of who I am. It was a relief to have one of my closest friends become closer.

We got back into a working rhythm, and then Ellen was killed. That was the lowest blow that I have ever been dealt, so I was grateful when both Peter and Mozzie offered their support.

An unknown Sam turned up at the funeral to further muddy the waters around me. He played me into thinking that my father might actually care about me. Then, he used me to try and get the evidence that Ellen had hidden.

My emotions got the better of me, so Peter had to be sneaky. He was able to prove that Sam was my father, and his suspicion of the man reminded me to be careful.

Being a spy, it was easy for me to get a button camera and place it on James. For those who like to say 'blood is thicker than water,' they haven't had the father they never knew use one of the best friends they have ever had.

It was easy for me to arrange for an agent to pick James up after he left the apartment. Perhaps he will fulfill his threat to hurt me himself someday, but I'll gladly take it to avoid Peter suffering.

In order to get Peter out and keep my cover, James was taken through the system in secret and placed in jail. For me, it was eerily convenient how quickly one of my enemies showed up, and I soon found myself trapped in a blackmail scheme.

This caused another round of friction with Peter, so I had to hide from his scrutiny. Combine that with keeping my cover, investigating, and keeping a look out to avoid trouble, and I was busy.

Eventually we managed to catch my dad's cohorts in the local office, opened a line to research who connected to whom, and prevented them from getting the diamond to fund any further plans. It was a lot of work in a good direction, but it caused my father to make good on his threat.

With the case advanced as far as Caffrey could take it, the bosses decided to pull Caffrey from the FBI. I was instructed to place a request for an early release, and Peter worked to get it accepted. The problem came when someone higher than Peter's contact, and lower than those ordering me, decided to get involved. That someone didn't want to let me go because I worked too well with the FBI.

After Mozzie and I had a meeting in the park to arrange a backup plan, I was abducted.

Mozzie had just left to set up and I walked over to the man who had been following me around. When his goons put the hood over my head and grabbed me, I pretended to be submissive. Caffrey didn't know how to fight one man, yet alone two.

I was guided to the van that had been parked nearby before one of the thugs cut my anklet.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite :D

Next week the story turns into new territory so the pace will slow down some. In the meanwhile, I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving :D Also, from someone who works in retail, please be nice to people while your shopping whether it is in the retail, online, or over the phone as it is much appreciated by the associates assisting you:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Once we arrived at our destination, I was led into a building, up several flights of stairs, and tied to a chair. Based on the debris under my feet, the smell of decay, and the air coming behind me I assumed that we were in an abandoned building with an elevator shaft behind me.

When the hood was removed, I was surprised to see my father facing me. He grinned evilly at my surprise and decked me so hard I passed out.

* * *

As I woke up, I realized that I was chained to the wall. I hung from my arms, one leg was chained to the wall, and the other was chained to a large metal ball. Water was running down the wall and keeping my back wet which made me cold. My stomach growled as a reminder that I had been gone for some time. Opening my eyes, I could see that it was dark and I had been moved. The new location had rats on the floor, trash everywhere, no windows, and cell bars on the door.

Hearing the shift in my chains, someone went to alert the rest of my captors.

It didn't take long for the leader to show back up with a needle. He unlocked my cell, and had two other men hold me down while he injected me with the fluid. When the needle was empty, I could feel my system burning from the inside. It was excruciating, but that was the point. Leaving me to my misery, my captors filed out of the cell and locked me in.

While I writhed in pain, I heard my father come. He pulled up a chair and sat down outside of my cell. "Hurts doesn't it. That is what it feels like to be betrayed by your own flesh and blood. I would have taken you into my organization, but you had to rebel. For thirty years, I worked my way up through the ranks. Killing Katie was supposed to remove her evidence against me, and killing Pratt made me the new leader. Everything was supposed to be set now, but you had to ignore my warning. You had to hide the evidence, get me arrested for Pratt's murder, get out of the blackmail, and keep the diamond from us. Who knows how you got the government contacts to pull it all off, because the FBI weren't the only ones involved. To think, my own son became a criminal, and turned his skills over to the government. Don't you realize that crime is more profitable? Eh…" He waved his hand dismissively. "You must have gotten that from your mother. She is a good woman, but unwilling to see thing my way."

Despite the pain, I glared at him. "Do whatever you want with me, but leave mom out of this!" I hissed. Between the pain and anger, the words were hard to say.

"Don't worry son. She is well hidden by the Marshals and there is nothing to gain from going after her. You on the other hand, will bare her punishment for leaving me." With that, he was up and walked away.

I hung from the wall, overwhelmed by pain. The chains dug into my hands as a cold, hard reminder that I wasn't truly on fire. With that reassurance, I dropped into unconsciousness.

Later, more water hit me as a bucket was dumped over my form. My guard was back with his friends. One of them had on brass knuckles that he used to punch me while the others cheered him on or took turns with their bare hands. They stopped soon enough and pulled out two needles. This time, they used the one that had me burning from the inside again, but they added another one that made me hallucinate. When they had finished, they left me again.

The pattern had begun. Each time they woke me up, they beat, cut, or burned me while cheering each other on. Then, they would inject me with needles. We reached a point where I was taking the burning, hallucinogenic, something that made it hard to breath, something to intensify my pain receptors so everything was more effective, and something to keep me awake so that I couldn't pass out. Finally, they would leave me to my misery as I both burned and drowned, but I couldn't escape.

James came back one more time. He looked me over, but I couldn't react to him. My strength had waned. As he left up the stairs, he ordered them to give me a double dose. "Maybe his friends will find him… I'm just sorry that we'll have to miss the funeral."

His thugs sniggered before giving me the first round. This time it didn't matter how much they tried to keep me awake for it, my body had reached its limit.

Once they determined that I was dead, one of them stabbed me in the shoulder for good measure. Then they cleared out and erased all evidence, but my corpse.

* * *

I don't know how, but I was hovering by the ceiling. Apparently, I wasn't quite dead, but having an out of body experience. Unable to go anywhere or do anything, I simply floated, and waited.

Several hours passed before noise caught my attention. I could hear two groups entering the building. They didn't know about each other because they had a confrontation upstairs. As they identified themselves, I couldn't believe my ears. Chuck and the team had entered from one side of the building, while Peter and my other team entered from the other side!

Too bad I was dead, or it would have been great to have all of my friends at the same time…

Deciding to team up, they searched the premises together. When Peter and Chuck got downstairs, I suddenly felt pity for them. They were about to find me, and both of them would be upset.

It was obvious that they both saw me at the same time. They gasped, and cautiously hurried towards me. Checking for traps, they hurried to pick the cell lock and open the door. Continuing to be careful of the trash and what it might hide, they made their way over to me.

By this time, the others had come down and there were more expressions of horror to be heard. Then Diana barked commands. Someone called an ambulance, others started laying their jackets down on the floor to provide a relatively clean place to put me, and Peter worked with Chuck to free me from my bonds.

Once I was free, Peter and Chuck lifted me over to the bed of jackets.

Feeling my lack of pulse and cold body, Chuck ordered Morgan to bring a medic bag as I was dead, again.

Peter and the others looked horrified, and yet puzzle, by the 'again' while Morgan seemed to react quickly.

The bearded gnome skidded to a stop by Chuck's side and Sarah had closed off her emotions to help them. Sarah still had tears in her eyes, but she and Morgan studiously helped Chuck.

Chuck had a focused determination that I had never seen before as he battled to defeat the odds. "Come on buddy. There is a lot that I have to thank you for so you had better come back again." Then he proceeded to order, tell me off, and plead with me in Klingon as he worked.

Just when it looked like everyone was about to lose hope, and even Chuck was beginning to doubt the odds of me coming back again, I felt a change. "No, no, no… I can't die now! My friends are all bellow, they might not know who is responsible, and I don't want my death to be like this!"

Despite my mental protests, I was still pulled downward into darkness.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite :D

I know this chapter was short, but it was one of the most intense chapters of the story... and I wanted to be cruel by leaving it on a cliff hanger ;) The harsh stuff isn't over, and the comfort is yet to come.

Also, just to let you know, the description of the drug's affects is based off of the show Numb3rs from the episode "Trust Metric" and it's fanfiction. I plan on using an element of this again in another story so an element of this will come around again in another story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The rhythmic sound was the first thing that I heard. I was curious what was going on around me, but fatigue drew me back to the darkness.

* * *

Waking up again, the beeping was still going steady, but I noticed feeling that time.

I was lying down and the space was warm. Things were poking me, so I assumed it must be the trash poking through the jackets. Before I could figure out what was wrong with that, I found myself drifting again.

* * *

Noise. Someone was talking to me. I didn't understand the words, but I knew that voice. Chuck had things under control, so I drifted again.

* * *

Each time I woke up, I become more aware of what was going on around me. The people in the room kept changing, but they were all my friends, so I let their words wash over and comfort me until I was well enough to focus on them.

* * *

Eventually, I was ready to wake up and interact with them. Opening my eyes, I was surprised to see all of them. Peter had my New York friends, while Chuck had his crew. For a moment, I kept my eyes mostly closed and took it all in. They were conversing like friends and seemed to be getting along well. No one had noticed me yet, but after a few minutes I decided to test my voice.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Chuck."

The entire room jumped, despite how quiet and weak I was.

Jumping up, Chuck got me some water to drink and while I moistened my throat, he asked me how I knew that he had saved me.

"Apparently… the fourth time you die… you finally get to learn what an 'out of body' experience is like. I listened to you guys meet, and watched you find me…. Sorry for that by the way." It wasn't my fault, but I had to apologize anyway.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault!" Peter interjected. He still looked upset and shaken, but he wouldn't let me take the blame needlessly.

"I know. Still, you were all very upset, so I am sorry that you had to go through that." The looks on their faces still upset me the most about this whole thing… and I was the guy who had been tortured to death on his own father's order! That reminded me. "Did you catch him?"

"Who?" was the unanimous question.

"James." My expression darkened as I said his name. Once they all knew who he was, I would never call him my father again.

Peter had a hopeful and horrified expression. Not my father James, right? He seemed to be thinking.

Chuck didn't have a clue, so I filled him and his crew in.

"You're father did that to you?!" He couldn't seem to fathom that.

My confirmation had half of the room clearing out. It was a horror they weren't expecting, and no one knew how to handle it. Those who remained were incredibly awkward. What do you say to that? What do you do?

"Why?" Peter's knuckles were white and his teeth were clenched with furry.

"He admitted to killing Ellen. Said it was to get her evidence. Then he conned and used me to get the evidence, but I kept it from him. When he left my apartment, he threatened me and told me that he would come after me if I intervened."

A nurse came in and shooed them out of the room so that I could be checked over. When she was done, she let them back in briefly, but she gave an hour limit.

"What did you do after he threatened you?" They knew the answer, but asked anyway to get me to begin again.

Smirking at them, "Intervened of course. I had placed a camera on him, so the Pratt murder was nicely recorded for posterity sake. Then, an agent picked him up when he left the apartment and he went to prison, so it was a surprise to see him there. Apparently, killing Pratt had made him the leader and the diamond was meant for them. He said that I had betrayed him and acted like taking more after my mother was a bad thing. According to him, I took her punishment for leaving him, but the Marshal's should be careful." That still had me worried. She shouldn't suffer anymore because he didn't show his colors until years after they had married.

Chuck was busy strategizing, but Peter had a thoughtful expression.

"You didn't have to do that for me, but thank you."

Nodding, Chuck pitched in. "You may have heard me in those dungeons, but I want to thank you too. I know you died helping my family twice, and I fear a third time. If I ever get upset and think that you have betrayed me, or done something to hurt me… you have my permission to slap me silly!" He looked like he truly felt what he said and he was trying to make up for hating me for so long.

Shaking my head, I wouldn't have it any other way. "You're the best friends I've ever had, so I would do it all again."

Neither of them liked the idea of me going through any of it once, yet alone again. Since it wasn't time to argue against my stubborn stance on the matter, they decided to be grateful and try to keep it from ever being an issue.

Since I was wound up, the nurse came back to check my stats and shooed them out early. Both Peter and Chuck took the short trip out my door, took their posts as my guards, and flashed badges for anyone who wanted to shoo them away.

Knowing that everyone was safe and that James wouldn't get away with his crimes for long, I settled in and let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

While I slept, I dreamt that I was back in the room burning from the inside, but drowning in water. I couldn't breathe and the pain was unbearable again. This time was different though. Instead of writhing, I was being held down.

Hearing voices, I opened my eyes to see the panicked looks on Peter's and Chuck's faces. After looking between them for a moment, I noticed their attention kept shifting between looking helplessly at me, to hopefully looking at the door.

Then the medical staff came in and took over. Peter and Chuck reluctantly returned to their posts while the nurses drew blood, checked my stats, and gave me something to help.

As the pain dulled into the background and my breathing came easier, I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

When I woke up, it took a few moments for me to remember where I was. Then my hand wondered to the addition over my face. There was a mask that appeared to be helping me breathe.

Another hand grabbed me and gently put my hand back down beside me. As she leaned over me, I was surprised to see Ellie.

"Chuck called that you were alive again." She got choked up for a moment and a few tears fell on my face. Wiping them away she tried to continue. "We know what you did… of all the… Why? What I mean is…"

Then Devon appeared beside her. "Thank you! We all know what you did for us, and we couldn't be more grateful. If you ever need a place to stay in Chicago, look us up." He placed two business cards by my bed. "Our personal information is on the back, call any time." Then he put a comforting hand on my shoulder as I drifted again.

* * *

Apparently, waking up was going to be an experience.

Opening my eyes, I could see the dungeon door straight ahead of me and there was the feeling of water running down my back which caused me to shiver. A touch to my hand drew my attention around to my side, and I was back in the hospital.

Elizabeth was standing there looking at me worriedly. Looking back up, I saw the ceiling this time, which made more sense than a wall as I was lying down. Continuing to test the accuracy of my surroundings, I looked around further. Ellie and Devon were sleeping in chairs behind Elizabeth, and the guards had changed to Casey and Jones. Following around to the other side of the room, I jumped when I saw James sitting in the chair watching me again. Blinking, he moved a few feet without actually moving.

Great, the hallucinations were back!

"What's wrong Neal?" Elizabeth was really looking worried and her concern had Ellie waking up.

With both women waiting for my answer, I was glad the mask had been exchanged for a nasal cannula. "The hallucinogenic drugs appear to be making a comeback."

Ellie was in doctor mode. "How do you know that?"

While Elizabeth asked. "What do you see?"

In answer to both questions, "When I woke up, the dungeon wall was on the ceiling, and if James was really sitting over there, then Jones and Casey would be in here too."

"So, that is why you jumped when you looked over there. Was the second time to confirm what you had seen?" Elizabeth was getting more details since she had witnessed my first reactions.

"Yeah, between no one being concerned about James' presence and that he moved without moving, it was obvious that he wasn't real."

Then Ellie took over in doctor mode. "Did you experience hallucinations while you were held prisoner?"

"Yes, from the second round of injections onwards."

"Do you know what else you were injected with? Since some of it seems to be in your tissue, we need to be prepared for anything else." Ellie had apparently been talking to my doctor.

Turning to Elizabeth first, I gave her an escape option. "You don't have to stay for this… it isn't pretty."

For answer, she grabbed my hand and held on.

Nodding to her, I turned back to Ellie and began running through the symptoms, visual descriptions, and assumed names of the drugs that had been used.

When I finished, Ellie grabbed Devon and took off to talk to my doctor, so I focused on Elizabeth. Her knuckles were white as she gripped my hand painfully tight.

"Elizabeth?" I rubbed her hands with my free hand and tried to get her to relax. "Hey, Elizabeth?"

This time she jumped and focused on me. Her grip loosened as she let go with one hand to wipe away her tears. "Sorry. I'm so sorry Neal!"

Continuing to rub her hand between mine, I sighed. "I'm the one who should be sorry El. Either I shouldn't have let you stay, or I should have focused on the names of the drugs instead of giving you the full picture."

Regaining some of her composure, she was able to speak more. "No Neal. I'm glad to know, so that I can understand. Part of this was because you protected Peter… and for that, I can never fully express how grateful I am." With that, her composure left completely. She collapsed into me sobbing, and her hands gripped my gown while she soaked my chest.

Unable to do much, I put my arms around her and tried to console her. Over her shoulder, I matched eyes with Ellie as she pointed to her phone. She was upset too, but she would get Peter.

* * *

When he arrived, Peter looked like he had been dealing with his own emotions too. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted. "Ellie told me everything." He said as he sat down on my bed beside Elizabeth.

Leaving one arm to comfort Elizabeth, I reached out with my other hand for Peter.

He took my hand to reassure himself that I was okay while he reached out for his wife with the other hand.

Obviously, I wasn't the only one who was going to need time to recover. Every time I talked to one of them for the first time, there were tears, apologies, and gratitude. They were all upset and hurt by what James had done!

* * *

As I healed, there were a few more set backs as the various drugs worked their way out of my system. There was so much saturated into my body tissues that it took weeks for it all to come out of me.

During the times that I could talk, I went to work trying to help the others deal with the situation.

My problem was that each time I seemed to be cheering them up from the latest setback, another round of the drug would seep into my system. Then they would watch in horror of "This is what he suffered?" as they saw me reliving my captivity.

It was frustrating! Every time I made progress in getting stronger and cheering my friends up, a setback would make me weaker and stress them. I kept loosing the battles, but ultimately, I was managing to win the war!

* * *

Eventually, I seemed to be on the uphill climb.

The tests were showing a lack of drugs in my system, I was staying awake, getting restless, and had finally been well enough to dress and go for a walk.

It was a surprise when the general showed up.

She arranged it with Chuck so that only he and Sarah were on duty. No one else was around, so she shut the door and began her private conversation.

First, she updated me on the cases progress from the agency side. Then she filled me in on the FBI's side of the situation. Once I was up to date, she also took my statement and made sure it was recorded for both agencies to utilize. Finally, she surprised me with an offer.

"I suggest you transfer to the FBI officially. It has been arranged that you would become Burke's official partner, Neal Caffrey would be closed as a government operation, and you would be given the identity of Danny Brooks as it is the safest one that you have left."

Staring at her, I took a few moments to catch up. "You want me to transfer to the FBI?"

"Yes. We would occasionally need your assistance on a consulting basis, but you might die less often." She was being serious, so I knew she was looking out for me. "The transfer papers are ready, you have been through Quantico for the task force, and all we need is your signature. I'll give you time to think it over." Getting up, she left a brief case and said goodbye.

As she left, I could see Casey taking the post while Sarah and Chuck came in to talk to me.

* * *

Than you for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite :D

I know this story continues to have short chapters, but I hope that you are all enjoying them anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

When the day finally came that I could be released, the atmosphere was very happy.

I had been a resident for several weeks with friends and the medical staff brining an assortment of 'Get Well Soon' items to remind me that they were all routing for me. As I packed up, the teams came to transport the items in a couple of boxes to June's before Peter and Chuck gave me a ride.

Arriving home, my apartment had the stuff everywhere. It was like a gift shop had exploded and thrown them around on my shelves, tables, and other various surfaces around the small space. Obviously, the people who transported them also felt the need to spread them around again.

Smiling, I checked out a few cards. "My storage unit is going to have to get a little bigger…"

The other two just smiled and sat my bag down.

Grabbing me in a hug, Peter was thrilled that I was okay. "El and I will be by with lunch tomorrow. Get some rest." Then with a final pat on my back, he told Chuck goodbye and headed home.

Chuck stood back, but he moved closer after Peter said goodbye. "Mom, dad, Ellie, Devon, Casey, and Morgan are in the guest rooms down stairs while Sarah and I are just down the hall. Dad and I have updated June's security so she is safe and you're protected. Call if you need anything." With that said, he also pulled me in for a hug before leaving.

Alone for the first time in weeks, it was nice to get a shower and change into some comfy lounge clothes. It was time to make my final decision on which agency I wanted to work with.

* * *

Once I was discharged from the hospital, it didn't take long before I was back at work on desk duty.

There was a party held in my honor, and my desk was covered in a giant card signed by everyone and anyone.

Taking advantage of a moment, I finally asked Peter the question that had been bothering me. "What happened to DC? You and Elizabeth are both still here."

Peter shrugged. "I watched how a bunch of people behind a desk treated you, and I didn't want to be like that. What can I say, I'm a field agent." There was something else, but he wouldn't give. "Don't worry Neal. The other reason has nothing to do with you."

Since he was practically beaming, I decided it was good news and it could wait until he was ready to share.

After the party, we went back to work and things got serious again.

Everyone worked hard and used every resource they had to try and find James. Most of his people had been picked up while I was in the hospital, but he was still at large.

* * *

I was finally back on field duty when we found James.

Due to the deal I had made behind the scenes, I managed to be allowed to go along for the arrest.

When we showed up, I walked in with Chuck and Peter as we confronted James.

He went for his gun, but a knife pinned it so he was left unarmed.

Walking up to him, I stared him in the eyes.

"So, you didn't die. It's probably a good thing your friends already picked them up, or I'd give those guys a better clue of what it means to kill someone." When I didn't flinch, he kept going. "You really are a waste. Maybe your mother cheated on me, because no son of mine would ever work for the government." Then he took a swing at me.

Blocking his blow, I swung him around and had him cuffed before he understood what was happening. "That's ironic considering that you used to be a cop!"

"What… you can't arrest me!" James spluttered in shock.

The team also looked surprised, but not as surprised as they were going to be.

Turning James back around, so that we were eye to eye again, I pulled my badge for him and everyone else to see. Holding it up, I told him off and said the first and last real things to him. "Not only do I work for the government, but I have been an agent since I was twenty one. Most of my career has been tasked between three agencies to catch rogue cops or agents, but, as that has gotten me killed four times, they all recently decided that I should transfer to the FBI full time. That means that when you tried to kill me, I was a high ranking agent of the CIA, so you get to face more agencies and charges than you bargained on." Taking a deep breath and trying to reign in my temper, I continued. "And you're right. I can't arrest you, but I did get permission to cuff you myself. Another thing, I am not your son! I have died for others four times and given everything that I have to serve my country. We have nothing in common!" With that I turned on my heels and walked outside.

* * *

When the others finished inside and James had been carted off to jail, Peter came to sit next to me. He didn't say anything, he was probably trying to figure out what to say.

"I spent my entire childhood watching mom try to deal with the consequences of being taken in by him. He didn't show his true colors until I was a toddler, and it wasn't discovered until my third birthday. By then, I was in the picture and she couldn't protect me. She sank into depression and I never knew her… even after spending eighteen years in the same house." Smiling sadly, I continued on to talk about Ellen. "Then there is Ellen. While my mom was trapped in depression, Ellen practically raised me. Then James paid her back by murdering her?" Shaking my head I continued to tally up James' crimes. "That's not even mentioning what he had put you, El, Chuck, Sarah, and the others through."

Peter recognized that I was stressed as I rubbed my hand through my hair. Changing the subject, Peter started talking about my new status.

"So… you're secretly an agent huh. Does this mean we're going to lose you?" He seemed nervous.

"Nope. The bosses automatically made you my partner because they knew I would require it to make the move." His presence was calming me down, but there was still a ways to go before I could be distracted fully.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Why… what?"

"Why me? You said you were a high ranking CIA agent, so why take a demotion? Why did they gang up to make you transfer?" He had a lot of questions behind the word.

"Because I trust you." That wasn't a good enough explanation, so I continued. "The second time I was killed… it was because I was betrayed by my own protection team, the third time was an organization of rogue agents, and the fourth time was by James. How trusting do you think I am after all of that? This way, I am still useful to all agencies, there isn't all the cloak and dagger stuff so I might get knifed in the back less, and the general thinks I deserve a chance to escape my demons. Like Chuck, I am no longer an agent under her command, but she can still call when she needs me. For the first time in years, my cases won't be me versus an army with traitors at my back… I still have to watch for my past so old enemies don't catch me by surprise, but at least my future is looking better." It was like walking into the light, I was still serving my country, but I would be with my friends.

Feeling the need for reassurance again, Peter put his hand on my shoulder, squeezed, and left it resting there. "Are you going to go by Caffrey still?"

"That wasn't a choice. Neal Bennett is dangerous thanks to James, and I refuse to be associated with him anyway. Bryce Larkin is my post wit-sec identity, but as a black ops CIA agent, I have been killed under it three times and have many dangerous enemies. Neal Caffrey is a criminal alias and part of an operation. All I have left is Danny Brooks, so that is who I am again."

"So the name Neal doesn't bother you, it's just the association of Bennett?" He seemed to be really interested in my name preference.

"Exactly. Why are you so interested all of the sudden?" I looked at him and tried to read his expression. Although he was beaming again, he refused to answer my question.

Since I was feeling better, Peter decided that it was time to head back to the office. As we drove, we discussed how to reveal my new status to the team.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite :D

I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas later this week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

When we got back, Peter called everyone to order. "Some of you have heard about Neal's reveal at the bust. Right now, I need you to ignore that and complete the paper work, and then at five, we'll have an explanation from him. That way, those of you who will be distracted, will have the work done and the evening free to think about it."

The team went to work with the promise of an explanation later. Peter already knew the basics, so he went to work doing his part towards closing the case against James. Since I was the victim and not allowed to help, I was detailed back to cold cases.

While I was working, there were a lot of curious glances cast my way, but I ignored them as their questions would be answered later.

* * *

As the time was drawing nearer, a visitor arrived.

Surprised, I was taken off guard. "Sara? What brings you in from London?"

Sarah, Chuck, and Peter were paying particular attention to us, but I didn't know why.

Since I stood up in surprise upon her entrance, she threw her arms around me and held on as she talked. "A local position opened up due to a sudden death and the boss transferred me back, so I am in the city again. When I came to fill out the paperwork, I ran into Elizabeth and she filled me in on some of what was going on. I visited, but you were out of it with fever, so you probably don't remember our conversation." There were tears in her voice as she continued. "You were hurt so bad… they said that you had died Neal! Who did that to you?"

Pulling her closer, I told her. "James."

She pushed back away from me in shock. "Your father did that to you?"

"Yes, and he was arrested for it this morning. By the way, I'm only referring to him as James now." I'm not sure if she caught the second part because she was crying and furious.

Ushering her down the hall, I took her to an empty room in the back and let her yell and cry her emotions out in private.

When she was done, she stopped to freshen up before walking back to the office with me. It was five o'clock, so I invited her to listen to my announcement.

"What else do you have to reveal today... I doubt you could top that unless it was something like you secretly being an agent."

Smirking at her flippant remark, I walked up the stairs to stand by Peter. With a wave, he gave me the floor so I began by pulling out my badge. Those who saw what it was gasped and I began my story. "It's time to share the truth of my past. When I was eighteen, I actually went to college…"

As I told the story, it was interesting to watch the expressions play over my audience's faces. Sara looked even more interested in talking, Sarah was watching her and giving me looks, Diana and Jones seemed to recognize the name Bryce so they had expressions of respect, and the rest of the team seemed to be rather surprised and unsure of what to think.

Once I was finished, the room hit me with questions. 'Why did I agree to do such a dangerous operation?' 'Was this a promotion or a demotion?' The question that I didn't immediately know the answer to was how things were going to proceed in the future.

Peter stepped forward and answered for me. "He continues to do his own paperwork as we know he is trained for it. The anklet and criminal record are already closed with his transfer, but he can use the Caffrey alias when needed. As a fellow agent, he will be carrying a badge, weapons, and a full range work load like anyone else on the team. His desk is the same and he is officially my partner now. Also, he said there will be some minor personality changes, interests introduced, and some other noticeable differences as he won't be playing his character anymore."

That started a whole new conversation on me verses the character Caffrey had been. They were relieved to learn that I was mostly myself with them.

With the reveal done, most of the team made their way home. Walking back down the stairs, I watched Sara and the main White Collar team. Jones and Diana welcomed me to the agency and made a few comments. Then Diana tried coming up with a new threat, but decided to work on it, while Jones invited me to a technology conference that was coming up. As they were leaving, Sara stepped up and slapped me.

"That's for lying to me the whole time." Then she kissed my cheek. "And that's for making it worth it."

While everyone laughed, Sarah and Chuck gave me looks that they approved of Sara.

Rolling my eyes at them, I tried to ignore their efforts at match making only to be caught up in Peter's.

"Welcome back Sara. Why don't you and Neal join Elizabeth, Chuck, Sarah, and I for dinner tonight? Neal should tell El in person, and you're welcome to join."

Chuck and Sarah weren't surprised, so they were in on the ploy.

They could all read the expression on my face, but Sara agreed to what was essentially a triple date.

Shaking my head at the others, I turned to Sara. "I think you noticed their goal… You don't have to if you don't want to." It had been a while, and she might not be interested anymore, so I gave her an out just in case.

For a few moments, she looked me over and tried to determine if I wanted her to take the out, or if I was just being courteous in offering it. Since my expression left the choice to her, she said, "I'm game if you are?" She was extending the offer of an out if I wanted it.

"I'm game too." Looking at her, I wondered if we were just talking dinner, or if we were dating again. We would have to talk about that.

Focusing back on the conversation, I was embarrassed to hear Sara exchanging contact information with Sarah and joking. "So, you're also his ex-girlfriend… we should talk." Standing in awkward silence, I didn't know what to do with that.

Peter and Chuck snickered while Sara and Sarah exchanged grins.

"I might have some stories for you." Sarah gave me a devious smile.

Fortunately, Peter took pity on me as there had been a lot going on lately. "How about we all freshen up and regroup at the restaurant. It's nice, but not dressy, and I'll text you the address."

We split up with Chuck and Sarah going their way, Peter went home, and I got a taxi with Sara.

As we rode along, I decided to broach the date subject. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

It was a little awkward now that we were alone again. "Sure, we could go to my place first so you'll know the address."

I agreed to the arrangement and tried to figure out how to ask further into the subject. "So that conversation…"

"Yeah they seemed pretty determined." She looked like she felt uncomfortable. Was she reacting to pressure?

"I'm sorry. We don't have to do this if you don't want to." I tried to hide my hurt, but saw her flinch anyway.

"No, I want to. It's been a while since I've seen the Burkes, and it would be interesting to meet your friends… unless you don't want me to come, or if this seems too much like a date to you?" I had hurt her.

Sighing, I reached out and took her hand. "That doesn't bother me at all. I meant that I didn't know if our conversation was just about dinner, or if there was more to it. Were you talking about more than just dinner?"

Widening her eyes, she hadn't expected that. "Not intentionally… were you?"

"No, but I'm not adverse to the possibilities. I'm not undercover anymore, so I can be myself entirely instead of holding back aspects, or pretending to be what I'm not." It was out there, so I waited on bated breath to see how she would react.

"It's still weird to know that you're actually an agent, and going by one your legal names instead of your birth name." Looking down at our intertwined hands, she was lost in reflection for a moment. "Yes. I would like to get to know you for yourself, and my boss seems open to me staying in the city."

Letting out my air, I smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek, but she turned and reciprocated for a moment.

* * *

That night the six of us went to dinner and had a great time, despite the teasing. Elizabeth was surprised to hear that I am an agent and was interested in knowing more about my real history. Everyone had plenty of questions for me, but after a while I was tired of being the focus.

Changing the subject, I asked about how Chuck and Sarah were doing, what Sara had going with her new position, and what the Burkes had in mind now that they were staying in the city.

After dinner, I dropped Sara back at her place before going home to talk to June. We rearranged my lease, and she insisted that I bring my personal things in and make it my own.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing/commenting, leaving kudos, and choosing to favorite :D

Have a Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Suddenly, it was like my life fell into place.

Peter and I enjoyed working together; we did take downs and busts like equals.

The team adjusted to the change and accepted me as a fellow agent. Diana got a new threat to tell on me for some situations, while keeping her threat to break my arms for others. Jones started hauling me to technology related events and enjoyed sharing his inner nerd since I could reveal mine.

Chuck and Sarah kept in touch and visited when they could. It was great to have my first best friend back in my life, and even Sarah found a middle ground where we were just friends.

Sara and I started over with dating. We took our time trying to find a balance between our jobs and our personal lives while she got to know me for myself. Our relationship was turning serious and there was a strong possibility of an extended future opening up before us.

* * *

Then Peter and I had an interesting case chasing the Pink Panthers.

I was playing younger and Peter had to play older when he was brought in as my father. We had a lot of fun playing our roles and the case was closed successfully.

Afterwards, I was over at the Burkes with Peter while Elizabeth was busy. He seemed to be getting carried away with his paternal role when he said, "No, this is actually to celebrate a certain paternal capacity that has recently come to light."

I thought he was joking, so I started to tease him. "Okay, you're taking this role-playing thing way too far, Mr. Dietrick."

Peter was positively beaming as he finally made his announcement. "El's pregnant."

That should have been obvious. Elizabeth wasn't drinking when we went out, and Peter has been beaming with pride and joy at work. Snapping back to the present, I congratulated him.

We conversed for a few minutes, and I meant what I said. Peter had played a big brother with paternal undertones for years, and even Elizabeth had picked up a maternal big sister perspective where I'm concerned, so that kid is going to have great parents.

He appreciated my words and accepted them with a "Thanks."

Toasting each other, "To the future." We both had cheerful aspects to look forwards to.

* * *

'Time flies when you're having fun.' It also does when you're not.

The next months continued to be full of ups and downs.

When we finished the case against the Pink Panthers, Neal Caffrey had to die in order to prevent a backlash of danger.

Since the bosses wanted Peter's best performance, I wasn't allowed to tell him that my death was being faked. It put Peter through a few days of misery, but once the bosses felt it was safe, I was allowed to come out of hiding.

Standing on the Burke doorstep, I was prepared for Peter's fury, but he simply pulled me inside and cried on my shoulder. Elizabeth was the one who slapped me and told me off. She was so angry that I had to take a walk through the rain while Peter calmed her down.

When I got back, we discussed what I had done and why. They still weren't happy, but at least they understood and didn't hold it against me.

We settled back into our working relationship and Elizabeth continued to welcome me helping Peter with his self imposed project list.

* * *

Eventually, the evening came when Peter interrupted my date with Sara to inform me that Elizabeth had gone into labor. We met them at the hospital where Sara and I hung out in the waiting room most of the time.

When Peter got too helpful, Elizabeth would send him out for me to calm down while Sara would assist Elizabeth for a few minutes. It was a long night.

Sometime in the morning hours, Sara fell asleep on my shoulder and I eventually dozed as I leaned on her head. Peter found us the next morning supporting each other as we slept and I later learned that he took our picture before heading for breakfast.

Returning, he brought us back some coffees and I woke up to Peter gently shaking my shoulder. "Wake up. You've got about enough time to drink this and then you can come see him."

Rubbing my eyes, I cleared the sleep away and moved so that Sara could adjust her position. "Does this mean we finally get to know his name? You've been busting at the seams to tell me so it must be something special."

"It is, but I am sworn to keep it secret for a little longer." There was something to his look, but he continued to refuse to share anything more.

Shrugging it off, I could wait a few more minutes, so I focused on waking up instead.

After a few minutes, Sara and I had made ourselves presentable so Peter led us in to see Elizabeth and little Burke.

"How are you El?" She looked tired, but she had her own beaming expression.

"Couldn't be better. Sit, Peter isn't the only one bursting to share!" She was being rather bossy, so we quickly complied.

Smiling at each other, Peter picked up the squirming bundle and brought him to me.

Shifting my arms to a cradle, I accepted the baby while Peter and Elizabeth introduced us. "Sara. Danny. Meet Neal Gage Burke."

Blinking in shock, it took a moment for me to find words. "You named him… after me?"

"Is that okay with you?" Peter's voice was soft as he watched me react.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's okay with me." Shaking my head, I tried to pull my thoughts together. "I just didn't expect it."

"We talked about it while you were in the hospital. That's why I wanted to know if you didn't like the name when you started using Danny."

"It's an honor to have a Burke using my birth name." The conversation fell away as Sara cooed over Neal while Peter and Elizabeth watched on in pride.

As I sat watching little Neal, my mind switched to looking into the future.

It was easy to see myself waking into the office with Peter every day. Jones and Diana enjoyed teasing me and the rest of the office had adjusted to the changes rather well. There had been some heckling from other groups, but nothing too bad.

Then my work with Chuck had been going great. I got to be a resource for my best friend when he needed me, but most importantly, I got to have him in my life again. We had spent the last several months talking, playing games online, and he continued to visit whenever his work brought him into the area. Transferring to the FBI had even given me the chance to travel out his way once. For the first time in years, our friendship was in a good place.

June was as gracious of a landlady as ever, even though she was hosting an honest young agent instead of a criminal trying to reform. Some days she missed the excitement I brought in my cover, but she had Mozzie and his street informant work to make up for it.

With my friends backing me, I was able to make my personal life the solidest that it had been in my remembered life. This had made it easier for me to progress my relationship with Sara too. Perhaps we were to have the white picket fence lifestyle after all.

Continuing into the future, I could picture myself adjusting my tux and trying to ensure my hair was just right while Peter and Chuck would laugh at my pre-marriage jitters. Then we would stand in front of my friends and her family as the doors would open to reveal Sara in a beautiful gown of white, walking down the aisle.

As little Neal wrapped his tiny hand around my finger, I could see my own son or daughter doing that someday. Sara and I would watch as they became adults to eventually have kids of their own.

Suddenly, a random thought crossed my mind. What if we had a daughter who grew up to marry Neal? Laughing to myself, I would love the in-laws in that scenario.

Peter gave me a look, but I refused to share the random thought. Let the future be what it may, because right then, I was blissfully enjoying the present.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, and choosing to follow :D

This is the last chapter to the main story, but next week we jump some years forwards to the epilogue for the remaining three chapters. I hope you continue to enjoy as the next part is something new ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue One**

* * *

It's hard to believe that eighteen whole years had passed since the day Neal was born.

Since then, Sara and I had gotten married with the day being much as I had imagined. Chuck and Peter stood up as my best men with both taking great pleasure in their duties, Mozzie insisted on being the minister, and Jones carried little Neal as our ring bearer. On Sara's side, she had Sarah as her matron of honor and Diana as her bridesmaid. Elizabeth performed as our planner for everything and June acted as our greeter taking care of the guest. Our families ended up being better matched than I had thought because the Bartowskis claimed me for the day, along with several people from the FBI, while Sara actually had family to mix with her friends for representation. Overall, our day was a whirl of family, friends, and although I don't remember every moment, I will always remember when Sara and I finished our vows, that moment when we were introduced as man and wife.

After that, we settled down into our new life together and eventually bought a brownstone in the same neighborhood as Peter and Elizabeth. In our absence, Mozzie moved into the loft to keep June company… which was the best fit, considering he already practically lived there anyway. Work continued, and life moved on.

Then after about a year, Sara and I discovered that we were going to be parents.

In no time, we had our baby girl and she had me wrapped around her little fingers from the moment she first took my finger in her tiny hand. She had dark curly hair and blue eyes like me making her quite the Irish lass. Based on that, Sara and I decided to name her Fiana Ilene Brooks.

Over the years, we watched our baby girl grow up surrounded by our loving family and friends with most of my friends play the roles of aunts or uncles to her and June has taken her in like a granddaughter.

To Fiana, family is the people that you are born genetically similar to, and the people who love you as much as you love them.

* * *

When my daughter was entering high school, we ran into a problem.

I had told Fiana the same lie that my mother told me, about my father being dead before I could remember, a lie that came crumbling down with one class project, one misappropriation of computer access, and one reveal before it's time.

As I stood at the door to my daughter's room, I could hear her sobs and wished that her mother was there. Sara would know how much was safe to explain.

Since James had reached out, it was time to warn Fiana of the truth…

Taking a deep breath, I knocked as I entered her room. She was stretched out on her bed, wracked in sobs caused by my betrayal of her trust. I had lied, and she knew it. Sitting down beside her and placing my hand on her shoulder, I rubbed acrossed her back and tried to comfort her until she was ready to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me that grandpa was alive?" She questioned through her tears.

"Because… He lost the right to our family a long time ago and I disowned James for what he had done." I tried to be honest, but not detailed with her.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Her tone was angry as she questioned our actions.

"Yes. Your mother and I have been discussing that topic, trying to decide when to tell you and how much we should share." That had been a struggle from the beginning. When she looked at me and asked why I didn't have any family, there wasn't much for me to say as the only people I technically had were people she would never meet. For the first time, I understood the position my mother and Ellen had been in when I also questioned them as a child.

"What could be so bad?" It was an innocent question. No one ever expects their family to contain violent murderers, that's always someone else's family, right?

Looking away a second, I couldn't help the memories flashing through my mind. Mostly the focus revolved around my mother's depressed face, the last time I saw Ellen alive as she was being transported to the hospital, and the faces of my friends as I recovered from his attempt on my life.

Quietly, she asked something that I didn't expect. "When I was hanging out with Neal last weekend, Peter was taking a nap on the couch when he started talking in his sleep. He said something about 'How could a father do that to his son?' and when I asked El, she told me to ask you. Was that something to do with… him?"

So Peter was still having the odd nightmare and she had overheard him. Apparently my partner and I needed to have a talk, but I needed to answer my daughter first. Sighing, I tried. "Yes. James… attempted to kill me."

Getting tears in her eyes for a different reason, she didn't know what to say so she moved to hug me instead.

Wrapping my arms around her, I simply held her as she cried. After she calmed down, I promised her more answers. "When your mom gets back from her trip we'll discuss how much you should know now."

Once she calmed down, I led her downstairs for dinner and we settled in to watch a movie. As a result of our talk, I noticed that she still needed to be comforted, so I let her snuggle into my side and relished another opportunity to simply bond with her.

* * *

In the morning, Peter and I carpooled with the new addition of dropping our kids off at school together.

Once they had left the car, I broached his nightmares. "You do know that I didn't stay dead, right?"

Sighing, he seemed to wish I didn't know about his continued nightmares. "I know, and I don't have those nightmares much. Mostly when my gut tells me something bad is coming, or after a close call at work."

"Why hasn't this come up before Peter? It's been the better part of nineteen years." I questioned. Did he not want to remind me?

"Because, it usually isn't as bad and I don't talk or give enough signs for El to figure out what I'm dreaming about." So he suffered in silence? Hurt, I didn't know what to think.

Deciding to push on, I went with an obvious question. "What do you think caused this one?"

Staring down the road, he pondered the answer. "Really, I don't know. But something tells me that it isn't going to be good."

"Hopefully it has nothing to do with James coming back." I said softly. He had reached out, did he have other plans?

Panicking, Peter hit his breaks too hard. "James? What happened?" He demanded.

"Fiana got a letter from him yesterday through the school project to write letters to prisoners. Since her name was put in the system, James apparently got a hold of it by hacking the prison computer, and he sent her a letter making himself sound like her misjudged grandfather. She was upset last night… similar to what I was when I learned everything at eighteen." If he went after her… so help me, I would literally kill him to protect her if I had to.

Just then my phone went off with the worst news that I had ever heard… James had escaped prison during the night, and his location was unknown.

My pale expression and curt words alerted Peter to their being a problem so he kept glancing at me between watching the morning rush hour traffic. When the call ended, I turned to him with a terrified expression on my face.

"James… he escaped last night."

"Do they have any trace on his location?" Peter paled and had his own terrified expression.

"No…"

Turning around suddenly in New York City traffic causes a lot of angry commuters, but neither of us cared as I flicked on the lights and sirens while he navigated our change in direction.

A second call came through my phone with worse news. James had been spotted. He was at the high school where Peter and I had just dropped Neal and Fiana off at… and there was already one casualty of a police officer who had tried to apprehend him.

"He's there… one officer down already." I whispered in terror.

Peter wanted to move faster, but we were moving as fast as we could.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite my stories and me :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue Two**

* * *

When we were finally able to make it to the school, I got the first good news of the morning. Chuck was not only in the city, but he was on the school's grounds as well. "Casey is with us so he'll set up as a sniper, Sarah is helping with coordination, and I'll be in the middle with you… do you still have an Intersect?"

Nodding, I had never liked having an Intersect myself, but a recent project had gotten me one temporarily.

We made our plans and I instructed a reluctant Peter to hold back with the others to make sure no one else got hurt.

"Neal!" He growled.

Smiling slightly, I tried to ease some of his tension by pointing out his slip. "You haven't called me that in a long time…" Then I realized what there was in common. "Not since the last time…" I didn't think it was possible, but he paled even more.

"Don't… not again Neal!" There was almost a pleading to his voice. He was terrified for them, for me, and what I might have to do to protect them.

"I still consult for the other agencies and I have black ops training… this is what I was originally trained to do. Besides, Chuck and I have a secret weapon. We'll be alright Peter, we all will."

He yanked me into a quick hug as something was telling him I was going to get hurt. Based on his past experience with James, he had reasons to be concerned. After a moment, he pushed me away with an authoritative order. "Take care of them, and keep safe!"

Having returned the hug, I gave him a fond nod and turned. As I walked away, I changed into a different version of myself, a version that was a lethal weapon and a protector not to be trifled with… I became Bryce Larkin for the first time in a long time.

Going on the prowl, I had my ear piece in and started communicating with Chuck until we learned where James had a group of students and teachers cornered. Climbing to the roof, I stalked acrossed the top, out of sight, until I got close to where the situation was going on.

"Casey says that he is doing a lot of talking… pretty much a made up story that makes him sound like a misunderstood guy who isn't so bad as his horrible son makes him sound." Chuck said with a roll of his eyes.

As much as I didn't like his lies, it was better than him shooting, so I wished he would talk as long as possible.

Moving into our positions, Chuck and I got ready to jump for the kids to protect them while Casey would use his sniper skills to take down James and his friends… there were several more around that were standing ready to open fire.

When Casey gave us the signal, Chuck and I ran off of the roof and flipped into the middle of the situation so that we were between James and the kids, Sarah got the other students and teachers to Peter, and Casey opened fire.

Swinging them around with us, Chuck and I went full Intersects to dodge the bullets and keep the kids safe. I had Fiana flipping around with me while Chuck took Neal. In only a matter of seconds, we had dodged all of the bullets, the others were alright, and I only had a few grazes, so everything was going to be okay.

Lifting Fiana, I carried her bridal style over to where an ambulance had arrived to make sure that everyone was alright. Setting her down on the back by Neal, I held her as she cried into my shoulder while Neal vibrated in fear next to me. Pulling him over, I held on to Neal with one arm while holding my daughter to me with the other.

After a few moments, Peter was there as he needed to hold the kids too. Leaning over, he kissed Fiana's head and patted her shoulder before moving to Neal's other side. Sitting down, Chuck sat on Fiana's other side so that the kids were sandwiched between us.

With my injuries being the only problem, the paramedics were waiting for the kids to calm down enough for me to let them check me out. As they regained their control, I noticed symptoms starting to show. Looking over their heads, I gave Chuck and then Peter an expressive look… he had done it again! The bullets were coated with the same cocktail he had tried to kill me with last time and it was running through my blood stream. Based on how much I was feeling it, he had put a potent mixture, otherwise I wouldn't have been feeling it with so slight of injuries.

"He didn't…" Peter had regained his coloring only to lose it again.

Chuck paled and stilled behind me too. He was also panicking at the idea of going through all of that again.

As my breathing picked up, I knew that the symptoms were about to get out of control, and the kids started to worry about me.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Fiana was starting to notice that I wasn't okay.

"No honey. James, he coated the bullets with the same cocktail he tried to kill me with years ago and I got grazed a few times." Both of them started to get upset again, so I squeezed the kids tighter for a moment, and tried to tell them what was happening before they were going to be taken away. "It shouldn't be as bad this time." Noticing that Sarah was approaching, I nodded for her to take them. "Sarah is going to bring you to the hospital, Peter and Chuck will take care of calling your moms and getting my medical records, while Casey will take care of the situation here. Don't worry, we have the situation under control and everything will be alright."

Giving them each a hug, I felt the pain coming on in addition to the difficulty breathing. I was beginning to sweat with the effort it took to keep the shear agony that I was in from showing on my face, or in any of my moves.

Hugging me tightly, Fiana kissed me on the cheek before leaving as directed. Still, she watched me until she couldn't see me anymore.

It scared me to think that she might have seen, that my reputed mask might have slipped, but if it did, it couldn't be helped as the pain was becoming too much. Laying back on the gurney as I passed out, the last view I had was of Peter's and Chuck's terrified expressions as they knew what was coming and neither wanted to go through it again.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading, commenting/reviewing, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue Three**

* * *

Once again, my life was reduced to spells of unconsciousness in between the semiconscious moments filled with agony before I went back under.

In those brief gaps, I heard Peter calling me by my real name. It seemed that my fighting for my life again led to everyone slipping up as several of the others kept calling me Neal too.

It was inevitable that the slips would be caught and cause confusion, so they also had to tell Fiana the story of who I am and Neal about how he was named after me.

That of course led to sharing what stories they knew of my growing up years, college, joining the CIA, playing Caffrey, and all the rest of the pieces of my life so that they understood the full implications of what was going on. Yes, my life was in danger and I might die, but I had never let the odds beat me, and I had proven myself to be the most stubborn when it came to the people that I care about. Basically, since they needed me to be alive, I would do everything in my power to fulfill those needs.

* * *

Eventually, we got through the worst of the effects and I started to recover.

Opening my eyes one day, I was pleased to see the room filled with my family and friends again. Smiling, I also noticed that Sara was asleep by my bedside with Fiana curled up on my other side. As both of their heads were within my reach, I put a hand on each of them and gently rubbed my thumb through their hair while I watched the rest of the room sleep. Apparently, I had woken up during their afternoon nap. The coincidence of the thought made me smile as I enjoyed the peace of the moment.

Within a few moments, Fiana began to shift, so I whispered to her. "Fiana?"

Waking up, she shifted her head to look at me and caused my hand to fall to her shoulder. Crying "Daddy" she quickly moved up to hug me and began to sob.

Wrapping her in my arm, I held her close and tried to comfort her as the rest of the room began to wake up.

Sara quickly joined her by repeating the generals of her actions only she said "Neal" and kissed me on her way to crying on my shoulder.

Holding one in each arm as they both cried to see me feeling better, I also looked over their shoulders to give a reassuring look to the rest of the room. Peter looked nearly as bad as he had last time I woke up, Elizabeth had been distracting herself with Neal, and the others had less surprised, but still worried expressions on their faces.

Leaving the room to give me a few minutes of privacy with my wife and daughter, Peter squeezed my ankle roughly where the anklet used to be while the others all gave me various expressions of relief as they moved to the hallway.

Once they had cried out much of their emotions, Sara and Fiana joined the others while the medical staff checked me over.

* * *

When the tests were finished, my results were favorable with the drugs pretty much out of my system. There might be a few minor setbacks, but nothing compared to last time.

With the all clear to reenter, they all moved back into my room, and suddenly, I didn't have a big enough bed to fit them all around. Leaving Sara, Fiana, the Burkes, Chuck, Sarah, and June the closest seats, the rest of the group fanned through the room to avoid crowding me.

Our conversations ranged through catching me up on what I had missed, my reassurance that it wasn't as bad as last time, me relaying the doctor's reassurance that I should be nearly out of the woods with only a few slight amounts of the drugs left in my system, and plans on how to compete my recovery time.

Apparently, James wasn't the only murderously ambitious person in his organization. When the smoke had cleared, Casey found that someone had shot him through the back in order to take his position as the next leader. Since many of them were also dead, we didn't know who had taken the shot, only that it had been successful.

A part of me was sorry, the man was technically my biological father and he was dead, but most of me was relieved. In my life, he had only murdered and hurt those closest to me, there was no real relationship to bond me to him.

* * *

During one of the rare times that I was alone in the room, Peter took advantage of the privacy to have a talk with me.

"I was afraid something like this was going to happen. Now it's all fresh in my head again." He was plagued by the nightmares and was having a difficult time getting past them again. Especially, since he had never fully gotten away from them the first time.

Reaching out to take his hand, I looked my big brother and best friend in the eyes. "Peter, I'm alright. Remember that when the nightmares hit and don't be afraid to call me when you need that reassurance. I don't care if it is in the middle of the night, or in the early morning hours, I'm your partner, and I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Grateful for the offer, he squeezed my hand and held it gently as he thought. "You know what's funny?"

He was going to answer anyway, so I didn't say anything.

"When I first started chasing you..." He laughed lightly. "I actually used to think that you were going to be easy, that you would slip up, that you weren't going to be strong enough to handle the weight as you were so young… but I was wrong on all counts." Looking over at me, his eyes were full of pride, honesty, amusement, and sincerity. "You are truly the strongest person that I know… When someone poisons you, you work to heal while keeping the emotional strain to a minimum for the rest of us. A family member tried to kill you, so you survived, put them to justice, and went on with your life. Someone sticks you in the middle of a maze of whizzing bullets with the lives of your children at stake, and you use some government secret weapon to dance them out of danger with the help of another strong friend. There is no one else like you, you are one of a kind Neal. As much as I have gotten into the habit of calling you by your wit-sec name, this, this called for your real name. What James did was too real, too personal to react in any other way."

Neither of us were good with emotions, as some things will never change, so I changed the subject by questions some of his word choice. "My 'kids?' Are you adopting Neal out?" I teased him.

Shaking his head, he gave me a look that said I knew what he meant. "You have seen it as much as I have… they like each other. I wouldn't be surprised if my son asks your daughter to the senior prom." Laughing again, he added. "Another thought I never would have believed possible back in the early days.

Smiling at him, I agreed. Who would have thought that life would turn out this way? "You say that like it is a new thought. Why would it surprise you that my Fiana would like Neal, or that Neal would like Fiana?"

Surprised, he looked at me. "It doesn't surprise me as she is exactly the type of girl that I would want my son with and as his father, I can't help but think of my son as a good catch, but what do you mean by this being a new thought? Since when have you foreseen the possibility of Neal and Fiana?"

Laughing, I wondered what he would think now that I was finally telling him my random imagining from that day so long ago. "Do you remember when I was first holding Neal on the day that he was born?"

"Yeah, you got a faraway look and laughed to yourself, but refused to share the joke." He had a good memory and that was a special day, so it wasn't too surprising that he did remember.

"Well… my imagination was creating a future where Sara and I got married. Then, Neal wrapped his fingers around my hand causing me to think of us having kids, and my mind jumped to the random thought of them together. What if we had a daughter who grew up to marry Neal? I laughed, but it was just a random thought, so I kept it to myself."

Intrigued, Peter wondered. "And just what did you think if they decided to go that way?"

Shrugging at him, I smiled. "All I knew for sure, was that I would love the in-laws."

Relieved, Peter returned my smile. "There wouldn't be all the drama about the in-laws that some families have to deal with, that's for sure." Relaxing in the chair by my bedside, Peter continued to talk various family details and we reflected on how close we had become over the years.

As his head drooped, he reached a point where he was leaning forward to rest his head on his arms while he drifted off to sleep. Since he was lying on the side of my bed, I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder to run my thumb back and forth comfortingly. Lying back myself, I relaxed and tried to give my friend some sleep free of nightmares as he needed it. Talking quietly, I continued to talk about my perspective of him from the early days, but he would have to wait until another conversation to hear it, as my voice was nothing more than a soothing lull to help him sleep.

* * *

Life has a tendency of surmounting challenges and moving on. Throw a mountain in the way, a river will simply flow around, and continue its path to the sea. So we did also.

I healed with almost no perceivable setbacks as those that did occur, were minor enough I managed to hide most of them, and I completed my time off at home.

Each day someone would come by with food, a movie I should watch, perhaps a game that we could play as we talked, and another collection of gifts made its way around the room.

Work occasionally made its way into my routine as Mozzie would have something to share, Chuck would want a consult, Peter would come over to work, or someone from the team would stop by with the excuse of brining me a file to peruse. Although mortgage fraud still bored me to tears, it wasn't the worst way to fill my time as I recovered and it would mean one less boring file to do while I was on desk duty.

Fiana spent a few days home before she returned to her school. Each night she would curl up on the couch beside me as I helped her with her homework, then we would watch a movie or something after dinner before she would go to bed for the night. She felt guilty for being angry with me for cutting James out of our lives as she understood all of the reasons why, and she was afraid as she had watched me fight for my life. Although we talked and I had won the battle, it wasn't something that she would easily forget.

Sara often curled up with me on the couch as well as she enjoyed the ability to remain in a close proximity where she could know that I was alright. This was the second time that she had witnessed the affects of the drugs and it was a bigger picture than she had gotten last time. She was relieved that James wouldn't be a problem anymore, hoped that the rest of them would leave us alone, and was relieved that my black op consulting resulted in our daughter's safety.

The Burkes also spent a lot of time around as an extension of the family. Neal and I talked about him being my name sake and he worked to comfort Fiana as her friend. Peter and I exchanged looks about how they acted which led to a conversation between the parents as Sara and Elizabeth had noticed as well. With a joint agreement, none of us would do anything to specifically encourage or discourage their attraction, if they wanted to be together, it would be their choice.

Finally, I recovered and was free to go back to work. Life picked up into our old routine, the bonds were closer, and we were a little more open with each other as both Fiana and Neal now knew the truth of my past so none of us had those secrets to keep.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite :D

I hope you enjoyed this story over the last several weeks, but alas, it has come to an end. Next week I will be posting "Neal What!?," which is a White Collar one shot that has been awaiting it's turn to post for a while as it's my oldest completed story at this point. After that though, you readers get to choose. My profile page has my list of completed stories (with a few new ones over the last few weeks) and I'll post based on reader request :D


End file.
